1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bushings, and more particularly to a one-piece pin bushing where the bushing can initially retain itself within an aperture of an article with a substantial retaining force and thereafter can accept and releasably retain a pin therein to lock the bushing within the aperture where the initial bushing retaining force is independent of the pin retaining force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of fasteners are utilized in manufacturing to secure two panels or other articles together. These fasteners can include, for example, screw anchors, bushings and similar devices. An example of a screw anchor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,350 which is assigned to the same assignee as the assignee herein. That patent discloses a screw anchor adapted to be inserted within an aperture of a workpiece for receiving a threaded fastener therein.
Pin bushings typically include a head portion and a shank portion and an axial bore extending therethrough. After the shank is inserted within an aperture of an article, a pin is pushed into the bore to outwardly expand a portion of the shank and lock the bushing within the aperture.
Such pin bushings, however, usually only have structure which retains the bushing in the aperture after insertion of the pin. Thus, they do not retain themselves within an article before insertion of the pin which can lead to difficulties in assembly.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a pin bushing which includes a first mechanism to initially retain the bushing within an aperture of an article before insertion of a pin and a second mechanism, independent of the first mechanism, which accepts the pin to lock the bushing within the aperture.